Seeking home
by killerbeats359
Summary: What if Weiss accidentally with a prototype dust crystal sent Jaune to earth in the year 1938 and he was inducted into the Wehrmacht, later joined the Waffen SS and lead till the time of his return home. 5 years has passed for him but to his friends it has only been 5 months. Will The war worn Knight reveal the horrors of his time in service and the act he's committed as a Nazi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone killerbeats here with a rwby fic.**

 **Now before I begin I'd like to say I'm working from the idea from roach10302 . So I'm giving it a go and hope I don't flat on my face.**

 **If you like it please favorite,follow,and review. All that good jazz**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

It was a calm morning at beacon for most people. It was autumn, the trees with bright orange colored leafs, a cool breeze blowing by. One in particular person was having a great day. Juane Arc was walking away from the landing bay with a spring in his step. In his left hand a bouquet of white daisies and a custom made card he has just gotten. Today he felt like the gods or whoever ran this world was giving him a good day, he manged to not throw up on his trip to and from Vale. Yep, it was his lucky day. And today he was gonna push it further. On his back he had his trusty rusty Guitar strapped on and he was going to try and ask Weiss out again.

"Good day my young lad!" Spoke Professor Port as he approached Jaune. The knight smiled and nodded his head in greeting.

" My what's with the flowers? Trying to earn the heart of a young maiden?"

"You'd be right Professor Port, I'm hoping to try and ask Weiss out for a date." The golly man just let out a deep laugh and patted Juane on the back.

"I remember being young and in love once! Enjoy your time,but remember you could find your chosen love here or out there. Don't think the ladies here are the only ones my boy, perhaps you'll find the one out there as instead." Port lectured as he looked out to where the city was." I once had similar thoughts like you Mr. Arc" His face masked one of a person recounting fond memories.

"Did you ever find your own Professor?" Jaune was taken aback, he expected some tale right off the bat of the older man's love life. Now he found himself willing to listen. Port smiled and motioned for Jaune to walk with him.

"To answer your question let be begin with 'it's a long story" Port spoke fondly unlike in class where he boasted with pride. Jaune walked towards the entrance inside beacon." When I first started at beacon I saw a beauty, I fell for her stunning looks and outgoing personality. I was quite like you Mr. Arc, I tried to court her the only way I knew. Chivalry unfortunately was not what she was interested in and well I was too love struck to notice. It took just one mission we went on for it all to change. Located at a smaller village on the farther end of Vale. And in just a moment after all the feelings I held for her was all gone when I met another girl. She wasn't a huntress in training, nor was she outgoing, and most certainly wasn't as stunning as my old flame. Nevertheless all the feelings I held were gone and I went for this new girl. Moral of the story Mr. Arc is that you don't know where you'll find your true love. Keep an open mind if it doesn't work out."

"Professor Port, if you don't mind... Who was this old flame?" Jaune was too invested not to know. Port smiled again and looked around and to his surprise found who he was thinking about.

"Look over here Mr. Arc" Juane looked to his surprise found Ms. Goodwitch attending to some students that were misbehaving. He was close to face planting jaw dropped. Professor Port waved over to the Headmistress. Goodwitch looked over and nodded to the man."I know its a pill to swallow, but we are good colleagues now. Just know that you may find the one today or the next but once you do, you will know." Port then walked down to the teacher lounge. Jaune just looked at the older man walk away thinking. He made some very good points. Still, he hoped at the very least Weiss would give him a chance.

"Only one way to find out." He spoke to himself as he started to walk to the team dorms.

 **TEAM RWBY'S ROOM**

"FOR THE LAST TIME THE ANSWER IS NO!" Weiss Schnee was having a "grand" time with the task her father has given her earlier.

In the morning she received a case filled with shards of a prototype dust made from a shipping accident. Her father sent her the dust to hold on to while a dust researcher in Vale heads over to pick it up and could properly label it's functionality and the amount of other kinds of dust used to make it. Weiss took task expecting no problems. The researcher she was in contact with said she would be able to make it to Beacon Academy in a matter of 3 days. Weiss was certain three days wouldn't pose a problem for her. She was half way to her dorm when a speedy red blur stopped in front of her. She looked to see silver eyes stare back at her.

"Hi Weiss! What's in the box?" Ruby Rose, the most childishly behaved young leader of team RWBY and as well as her partner here.

"Hello Ruby, for what's in the box. It's noting you should concern yourself with. " Ruby narrowed her eyes and grinned. She stopped for a second and Weiss without realizing it bumped in to her. "Ruby I would very much appreciate if you let me pass." She moved to the left, so did Ruby. Moving to the right and the hooded girl was still in her way.

"Weiss Schnee, either you tell me what you have in the case or YOU SHALL NOT PAST." To better show she means business Cresent Rose was unleashed and bottle of the handle hit the ground. Weiss felt a tick in her forehead as the Red Reaper wouldn't make this easy.

"Ruby I'm going to count to three." She drew her own weapon and closed her eyes."If you do not move when I'm done I will freeze your feet onto the ground."

"Weiss you wouldn't..."

"1.."

"Your bluffing!" Ruby let out a nervous laugh

"2..." Ruby was sure her partner wouldn't freeze her, she stood her ground.

"3..." Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby still there but trying not to show fear. With myrtenaster the barrel started to spin and when it landed on the ice dust cartridge she pointed it to Ruby.

"I SAID YOU SHALL NOT...!" Ruby didn't finish when she was blasted by the dust and light blue clouds covering the area. When the clouds cleared up Ruby looked down to see she was encased in ice from the waist down. Weiss started to walk past her. "Weiss wait! Get me out of this ! You can't pass until I see what's inside!" Ruby failed to reach for Weiss. She tried to jump but the block of ice around her legs was too heavy to try and jump with. An idea popped in her head as she as she used the point of Crescent Rose to slide forward. Unfortunately she pushed too hard rather then sliding the ice tipped over. "No..no no!"

 **CRASH**

Ruby was now on the floor. She put her scythe back into it's compacted form and prepared herself for her greatest challenge yet...

"Gah!" Ruby was slowly moving forward, her face was red as she used her hands to get to her dorm. To her luck Yatsuhashi was passing by. "Umm minding lending a hand?" She looked up to the giant as he looked down to her. He nodded and put her hands into his larger ones. Soon enough she was lifted up to his face level. She was about to ask what he was doing till he let go and she fell. Upon impact the ice cracked. He picked her up again and dropped her once again. The ice broke to pieces and Ruby fell on her rump as the ice remains slides away from her. Yatsuhashi Set her back on her feet and started to walk away. "Thanks friend!" The giant nodded as he walked away. Ruby turned around and started to run to her Team dorm.

Weiss opened the door to her team dorm lucky Yang and Blake seemed to being doing their own things and were too busy to ask Weiss what she had. She quietly set the case down on her night stand and went to her desk to work on any homework she didn't finish.

"WEISS!" The peace was rudely interrupted by a speeding reaper. All eyes were on her as she scanned the room for what she was looking for. Weiss saw this and darted to the case. Ruby was quicker and caught the case and jumped out to Yang's bed.

"Ruby I swear if you don't hand over the case you will feel my wrath." Weiss stormed over to Yang's bed. Said owner of the bed got up and placed her self in between the two partners.

"Whoa Snow Angel!" Weiss felt a twitch at the nickname." OK what's the problem between you and Ruby?" By this time Blake also stopped what she was doing and moved closer to hear what was going on.

"My problem is that the Dolt took that case away from me!"She tried to reach around but the blonde didn't make reaching around her an easy task. While Yang was holding Weiss back she turned to Ruby who was trying to open the case. Their was a keypad on the side much to her surprise. Ruby was as of currently punching in random numbers in hope of getting it right.

"Ruby mind telling me why you took the case?" Yang really wasn't in a mood to hear the partners fight again. It's been like this a lot since team RWBY started. Her little sister turned to her and and just motioned for her to come closer. Yang sighed and moved closer to the little reaper. "What?" Ruby moved closer and started to whisper into her ear. A moment later she turned to Weiss. "So what's in the case?" Yang gave her signature grin when she teases others. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Yang you best give me the case from Ruby's grasp or I'll cut your hair in your sleep. All of it.." Weiss didn't like it but she had no choice but to use the bluff and hope it works. She smiled as a panicked Yang grabbed the case quickly from Ruby and handled it to Weiss, a nervous smile on her face as sweat was showing on her brow. "Thank you" Weiss took the case and set it at the side of her desk and went on to the bathroom.

"See Yang!" Ruby whisper yells" She has something important in there! Maybe her diary or something" Blake was trying not to be interested but her leader made it impossible. See was looking at it as if trying to crack then code of what could be inside of a SDC case with a lock pad requiring what she saw was a 10 digit code. The choices were narrowed when Yang got the case and shook it a little. Whatever sound it made was small and hardly audible. Yang tried to shake it more and there was a small vibration and low hum. Yang thought she figured it out and started to have a giggle fit. Blake with the choice of 'literature' she likes had a pink on her cheeks and went on to read again. Ruby being the most uneducated in this was confused.

"Now then have you all...WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Weiss came out the bathroom after a quick check on her belongings she was greeted by the sight of a laughing Yang with the case in her hands. Blake avoiding eye contact but snickering. And Ruby was confused as she looked to Weiss. Weiss just stomped over confused as well before taking away the case and hearing the hum and feeling the vibration. Panic run across her system as she quickly started to punch in digits and soon the case locks popped open. She sets it on the table and opens it. Inside was a good amount of small dust crystals In with the most odd mixture of random colors. In the center of these smaller crystals was a rather large chunk in comparison. So far it was the source of the low hum and vibration. Yang peered over still laughing. As her eyes set on the dust crystal she blew up in louder cries of laughter.

"I knew you used dust for most thing...BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU USED DUST FOR THAT!?" As of now Yang was rolling around the floor as Blake and Ruby were just staring at Weiss with blushed on their faces. Ruby upon seeing what was inside got an idea on what it was and Blake was able to confirm her previous thoughts. "GIVES A WHOLE NEW MEANING TO 'ROCK HARD' AHAHAHAH" Yang was crying tears of joy as Weiss was trying not to blow a fuse. Key word trying.

"YOU BIMBO!" Weiss turn to look at the blonde on the floor. She failed to realize she had the crystal in her hand." This is not some inferno device used for whatever you had in mine. This is a prototype dust that my father delivered to me to turn into a researcher here in Vale!" Weiss' eyes widen as she just spilled the beans about her task.

"So that's why you had the case!" Ruby pointed her finger to Weiss. Blake just eyed the dust. Yang got back up and started to move forward.

"Now the question in mind Weiss-cream... What does it do?" Weiss drew a blank at the question. It took her a second before standing firm and glaring.

"Give me one good reason I should tell you anymore then I already did." Weiss was met with the two sisters spring to her face and Blake peering over from her bed. "No."

"Weiss please!"

"No now stop you already know whats in the case"

"Wouldn't it be beneficent for us to know so we don't tamper with it?"

"No"

"But.."

"Drop it yang!"

"Weiss cream!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Please!"

"NO is NO!" Weiss was started to get real mad at their annoying persistent.

"What if .."

"NO NOW LEAVE IT ALONE!" Her grip on the crystal tighten and it's hum grew louder and vibration stronger.

"Oh Weiss!" It was at this moment Juane Arc walked it. He had his goofy smile and was reaching around for his guitar. Weiss had enough and really didn't want to deal with the Arc.

"GET OUT!" Her body moved on it's own. Her eyes widen in shock as she threw the object in her hand to the Boy. As if time slowed down it flew through the air.

"Wait Weiss I got...!" Jaune was interrupted as the crystal of dust scattered as it hit him and dust covered his person. Team Rwby could only stare in shock as the sound of flowers and paper dropping sounded."

"OH MY OUM! Arc I'm so sorry!" Weiss looked as the dust started to fade away. It was with the sound of a guitar smashing the floor started her.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked and was met with silence.

"Come on vomit boy I'm sure Ice queen didn't mean it.

"..." Still no response. When the dust was cleared up all that was left was a simple pile of flowers, a card with little hearts, a guitar, and a black mark like an explosion would leave where Jaune stood. Smoke slowly coming off the black substance. Team Rwby started to panic as Team(J)npr came out of their dorm.

"What's with all the commotion? And what happened their?" Ren pointed to the ground as he came closer to the dorm Rwby was in.

"Jaunes' gone!" Ruby started to panic, Nobody understood what happened so she jumped to the worst case scenario.

"Wait, what do you mean he's gone?" Phyrra looked over and she took notice of the guitar broken and her eyes widen. A sharp angry face replaced her confused one as she stomped into the room, how she was was enough to give goodwitch a run for her money once she spoke. " .JUANE?!" Her voice was loud and clear as team team r(w)by looked to Weiss and Ren,Nora, and Phyrra followed. Weiss was stilling looking at the spot on the ground. She had a hand covering her mouth as many thoughts rushed around her head.

"I...killed ...Arc..." She was whispered to herself. She just stood there not paying any attention to the others.

"It's no use... she's in no condition to help." Blake calmly spoke, Everyone turned to her and Phyrra walked over to her.

"Then WHAT are we gonna do!?" Blake closed her eyes and let out a deep sign.

"The best course of action is to go to Ozpin and see if we can find out what just happened." This helped ease the anger in Phyrra and soon enough, They all left leaving Weiss alone. Weiss took notice they all left and moved to what was left on the floor near the spot Juane was standing on. A broken guitar, Stomped on flowers, and the letter with little hearts tattered but still intact. She picked it up and opened it. She started reading and as she did tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry" The words left her mouth. She was always under the thought Juane only wanted the money and benefits that came with dating her. Like many others who "confessed" their love to her. Upon reading the later she had two thoughts. Jaune truly did have affection for her...and she killed one of the few people who did care about the real her. This was enough for her to cry holding the letter closer to herself.

 **Yo killerbeats here**

 **I got me here something new with the help of roach10302 Be sure to check out him out see if he had anything you fancy.**

 **Well here I'll try to stick close and make sure this comes out as a good story and please let me know if I'm not doing a good job.**


	2. Waking up to the unknown

**HEY KILLERBEATS HERE**

 **I'm here with chapter two of seeking home.**

 **Sorry for The huge delay I've been very busy with family, school, work, and me not sleeping of my bed cause of family visiting. QQ shit sleep so far but don't worry I haven't given up on this story.**

 **Well anyway**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

The air in was cold and wet. Gray clouds layered the skies above, the first signs of rain near an unnamed town by woodlands. The houses were few in number and simple. Little farm lands around the town, cows, chicken, and other rural animals were the only living things moving at the moment. It was here in we found our blonde knight. He was exiting the forest line and heading to the town hoping to at least get information where he was. Whatever snow angel used it sent him farm away. He checked his scroll when he woke up and found he was out of range from the rest of his team when the aura meters popped up. His sword and shield were lucky still on his hip strap, his guitar? Sadly might be broken. Thank his lucky star no grimm were near or for that matter, he hasn't seen anything but trees and a deer or two. Strange... it's so peaceful, and theirs no malice or feeling of dread that grimm normally bring.

"Huh?" Jaune's thoughts were cut of when he felt a drop of water reach his face. Followed by another and soon after little drops fell. He looked up to see the could started to rain. Hoping it wouldn't pour down harder yet he increased his speed to a light jog to the town. Upon reaching the town he went under the cover of the first house. " The hell... are these people not worried about grimm?" He didn't see a single person around, not even a guard looking out for grim much less anything in any case they were to attack. He walked till the front door came to view. Fixing his attire to not look as sloppy he started to knock on the door. Waiting for the door to open he heard what he thought were people taking.

" **Wer an der Tur ist"** Jaune stood there puzzled for a moment. Before he could register what they said the door opened and a little old lady walked out. She peered up to Jaune, and with tried look she began to speak. " **Guten Morgen, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"**

... **WHERE DID YOU SEND ME WEISS?!**

 **Meanwhile at Beacon...**

"Well this certainly is quite the events." Ozpin spoke calmly trying to still process what even happened to gain the results his students are telling him happened to Mister Arc. "So with dust, dust that doesn't have any solid information on how it was made only that it was just dust mixed together with unknown affects, was used on Mister Arc is that correct? And after the blast it caused all that was left was a smashed guitar and black marks where he was standing? I'm sorry but I cannot comprehend what has happened." Ruby let out a sign of frustration as the others started to speak again trying to explain. The headmaster's office was full of loud commotion, only to be ended with Goodwitch entering the room.

"STUDENTS, IF YOU DO NOT QUITE DOWN WE CANNOT ASSIST YOU." Everyone turned to Glynda as Opzin whispered a silent 'thank you'. Seeing them listening she started to walk to Opzin while playing around with her scroll till she placed it on the desk. "I have contacted Jacques Schnee about what we could gather from you 6, he so far has refused to speak about this dust compound you speak of and demands to speak to Weiss before anything else happens. My question to you is where is Weiss?" She looked around waiting for a response. Few seconds passed by before Blake spoke.

"Miss. Goodwitch last place we know Weiss is would be our dorm, she was still in there while the rest of us came here. She may still be there, and now that i think about... that was a bad call."

"No time for that know we need to find a solution and make haste."

 **Back to Jaune**

" Umm, sorry but could you repeat what you said? I might've misheard." The lady in turn was just a puzzled as Jaune.

 **" Entschuldigungen Ich verstehe nicht, was du gesagt hast."** Jaune sighed, he lowered himself the be at face level as the woman.

"Do you know the words that are coming out of my mouth?!" He spoke louder, still no response. "Hello, my name is Jaune Arc I need to know where I am." He voice grew louder to see if it's just her hearing. He was met with a smack to his head.

 **"Sprich nicht so mit mir!"** Again he could't understand anything, tho the hit could mean she's mad. He placed his hands up and tried to motion a sorry as best he could.

"Ok sorry if your mad. I can't understand what your saying..." This is gonna be a while...

 **" Sprichst du kein deutsch?"** Jaune could only shake is head. He placed his hand to his ear and motioned with his finger a no.

"I can't understand..." The women could understand his motion and nodded.

 **" Wo kommen sie her?"** Motioning around her Jaune could try to piece together what she was saying. He felt ridiculous trying to speak through gestures but it was the only way he could try to find out where he is.

"I, am, from, Vale. Where, is , this, place located?" 'please be close' The women motioned to him to move towards her and she went down a hallway. He followed as he looked around. The way it was designed reminded him of houses outside the walls of vale. The weather was cold and gray... similar again just it can't be. The woods near his home would be orange. These were a dark green. He can't be in atlas, it's just frozen from what he heard from Weiss. Mistral at this time.. no even if it was he was in Mistral it looks like nothing like pyrrha has described it. Just where could he be. Vacuo is a desert region unless their was more to it then that, highly unlikely. The older women stopped and went into a close. She then pulled out a round object with a stand attached to it. She moved back to Juane and handed him the object. A simple globe, it's colors were faded and the stand was layered with a small amount of dust."What is this"

 **"Globus"** She started to spin it slowly. 'I get it know. It's like a round map!' Quickly he started to move the globe around looking, he then started to slowly pale. The more he looked the more he notice that it showed noting of what remnant was like. Vale, Vacuo, Minstral, and Atlas were no where to be seen. This map also showed much larger landscape and from the text he saw, all the places filled with people.

"This can't be right. Where is this place!?" He dropped the globe, startling he women as he suddenly bolted from the house and out the door. 'Please be wrong. Please be wrong. Please be wrong!' He run through the rain as it fall hard. The grass was filled with patches of mud but that didn't stop him from heading to the trees. He drew his sword and entered the forest area. 'Ports would either be proud at this bravery or dumbfounded of this stupidity.'

With Jaune in an unstable state of mind and body, he was letting off negative emotions like a loose dam of water. Charging into any wildlife area in this state would be plain suicide, the grimm would devour anything in seconds. Juane knew this fully but he had to confirm this was still remnant. He expanded his shield and sped up.

"Come on! Attack me you stupid things!" He banged his sword against his shield trying to get any grimm to come. Turning his vision left to right no sign of movement. His panic grew as the forest remained quite. Behind him their was a bush that rustled. He turned and charged, he moved Crocea Mors' blade quickly for a stab. The sword hit nothing as Jaune blinked in confusion. No grimm... Nothing came at him even in his current state. No grimm, this isn't Remnant. The people aren't speaking like him, the four kingdoms aren't charted in their maps, and grimm don't live here. Jaune stood frozen, he was no longer in his home and home might never be in his reach again. After confusion left his system anger took it's place. One person was to blame for this all.

"Weiss..." The white colored themed heiress of the SDC. The girl who denied him due to lack of any high social status. He could already here her speak if he ever got back.

" _Oh quit your whining! In fact you should feel happy you were the test subject! Instead your_ _complaining?! And here I thought you'd do anything for me."_ The image made in Juane's head played over and over till he let his anger take control.

"Fucking bitch!" He started to hack into a nearby tree. Bark went flying all around Jaune. In his mind all he knew was that he wanted to show Weiss he truly did like her, only for her to fuck his life up.

He continued to cut the tree till his arm was getting too tried to swing anymore. The tree it self was more then a quarter into the tree. He was completely soaked from the rain. He collapsed his shield and put his sword away. He started his walk back to the town he ran from. There could still be hope he would be able to get home. So many thought race through his head. 'How long till he gets home? Will he ever get home? Could he learn to live here, or is that even a choice?' "Well no Grimm are here...". Again, no Grimm, the thought sounds so good to be true. A world clear the those monsters that want nothing but death of humans. It was so peaceful in the forest. The rain was cold but it felt refreshing from the heat he had coming off of him. It feels so easy to be in the wild without worry, his friends would love it here. Sadly they might never get to feel this, the feeling of true tranquility.

"I'm starting to feel like Ren..." moving hair out of his face, Jaune kept a slow pace.

Slowly recovering from his emotion ride at the tree. Jaune started to think of a plan. The people don't understand a word he says neither does he understand them. Communication must be established soon then he could try to find out more about this place.

 _ **Few days later**_

Jaune was currently working inside a barn fixing up and cleaning it out. He's been working around the town since coming back to try and get in good relations with the locals. The old women he met was nice enough to let him have a room. The next day she had books and some school supplies. Confused at first, he only then realized what she was trying to do.

Teach him her language. All things aside he's been trying to fit in this town. The locals still don't fully trust him but are kind enough to help. The teaching has been going nowhere so far and he could only wonder what is happening back home. So far he could only hope he'll return. So for now, try to adept while seeking home.

 **Hey guys killerbeats here with Chapter 2 of Seeking Home**

 **I am so sorry for the major delay i meant to have this out way sooner but life happens. So please forgive me and I won't let a delay like this happen again.**

 **In other notes I'm very surprised on well this story did in one chapter (not salty that my other story was blown out of the water from this one) Anyways I will try to work harder to get these out and please all you readers.**

 **Killerbeats signing off**


	3. War time enlistment

**HEY GUYS KILLERBEATS BACK**

 **I'm glad you guys enjoy the story so far so I will try to not disappoint**

 **And for what's in store for Jaune, well... you'll find out.**

 **quick run down.**

 ** _THIS is someone talking german._**

This is someone talking from rwby

 **This is me**

 **Now that's out of the way**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

The morning sun was shining down on Germany, most of the city moving slowly, marks of the war still present. The small town that are protagonist has taken residents in was in a quite bliss of morning work. Jaune as of now, had 8 months being in the new world. Surprising enough he found him self learning everything: the language, everyone in the towns name, the kingdom he's in, up to what happened to it. Currently he was in a barn fixing up the support beams were had a few loose nails.

" ** _That should do it..._** " He looked at his handy work. The beam is still strong just needed the replacement of the nails. He took a seat near one of the hay piles as soon as he got down and pulled out his scroll. He opened it, clearing his voice and hit the recording button on his scroll. "As of now it has been around 230 days or so here in Germany. And I learned to much so fast. I learned to speak German. ' _ **Wasn't too hard, just so strange.'**_ And well I've been training, working around with the locals. Turns out I'm the only young man here so I've been trying to help all I can. Germany from what I hear isn't in the best of times. Lost lots the younger generations men and women in war with other kingdoms, worst of all. All the currency spent of this war was placed on a o so nice bill on Germany. It similar to how Vacuo was when the other kingdoms attacked. They have no power to fight against their oppressors. Well it might turn around, from what I hear from the city. The current political party, the Nazis are planning on bring back this place to it's 'former glory'. It would be a good thing to see this place to what it was. The people are very patriotic, so I guess that's all. Still waiting to see if I can get back home. So well, see ya." Recording ended, Once the scroll saved the file, Jaune closed it and stood up to head out the barn. He strolled over to the house next to the barn. Reaching the door he knocked and waited. A man around his mid 40s opened the door and smiled.

 _ **"Ah Jaune, have you finished the work in the barn?"**_ Nodding to the man he crossed his arms and pointed a thumb to the barn.

 _ **" Yes Mr. Hartmann, the barn should hold up strong for the time being."**_ The man's grin grew wider, he motioned to Jaune to enter his home.

 _ **"Come in young man, my wife has prepared breakfast. And the kids would be trilled to speak with you."**_ Jaune nodded and walked in behind the man. William Hartmann, from what Jaune heard of him, he was a veteran of the war. When Jaune asked him what the war was like. William would only stay quite, Jaune stopped asking after a while, still he was accepting to Jaune as well as the others and Jaune is so grateful. The first month was so unnerving so with the town being nice they were was a big help.

 _ **"Thank you Mr. Hartmann, I heard from a little bird in the city that the Nazis are planning on expanding the borders. I would like to see things improve here, I grown quite fond of the people of the village."**_ As Jaune spoke a women stepped out of the kitchen. She walked over to William and planted a soft kiss of his cheek.

 _ **"Welcome back dear, and welcome Jaune, it's nice to see you again."**_ The women warped her arms around Juane and Jaune himself hugged her too. _**" Well I hope your hungry, and thank you for repairing the barn. The town is very glad to have your help. Someone us aren't getting younger."** _ William let out a heartily laugh and put a hand on his chest.

 _ **"Have you gone mad women?! I'm still kicking like the day I was born."**_ Both William and his wife Helga started to laugh. The three walked to a table as two kids went to join them.

'It's been like this for a long time' Juane thought. For all the time he's been here it has been very peaceful here in the middle of nowhere. The city is still in chaos of the wars, while the small towns in the rural area tend to keep to themselves. So far home was the only thing keeping him going, seeing his teams face after so long. God the year would be over by now. He could only hope once he got back he didn't have to catch up of work from Obleck.

His thoughts were cut off when food was placed on the table. Breakfast was passing by quickly with small chatter and just the normal things one would talk about. This only lasted for a small bit till a commotion was heard outside. Jaune along with Mr. and Mrs. Hartmann followed the source of the growing sound. Jaune looking around saw most of the adults have went to see what was going on. On the road in front of the town was a small group of men wearing black leather greatcoat with a black visor cap. Each man had red armbands with the swastika shown on it, that was the only similarity of the men in the front. Each was adorned with different badges and symbols most likely identifying rank. These were officers of the Bundeswehr, more specifically recruiters for the German military.

 **Back in Remanent, down town vale.**

Weiss Schnee was currently walking towards the bullhead pads to catch the last ride to Beacon. Looking at her reflection from a store window she her her hair was down without her normal side ponytail, their were strains standing and we're just plain messy for her standards, her clothes were stained with god knows what, and to top it off she was totally and utterly exhausted. It's been about 3 weeks since Jaune has disappeared, 3 weeks since she started researching how the dust works along side the "professional" dust researcher. That woman so unorthodox, shes remind her of Ruby so much. Young prodigy that does things her own way.

"That lady might end up killing me before we find a way to get Jaune back." It still upsets her thinking about the blonde Knight. She always pushed people away thinking about her family name. Winter pointed this out to her but she wouldn't acknowledge it. She never had friends, she always thought people only wanted to be her friend for her name. Most of the time she was right, same applied to her love life. Guys, with the exception of a few girls all tried to "woo" her, it was either her looks or name. Weiss couldn't take it so she started to be more of the "Ice Queen" people now call her. It made it easier for her to push people away. And those who dare tried were turned down hard.  
Beacon made her rethink most of these thoughts, her teammates and even their friend across the hall. Then Jaune came along, that goofy boy. He was honest on his feelings, and she couldn't bring herself to admit he was really into her. Her own mind plagued her with thoughts saying he was like all the others. His disappearance was an eye opener for her, the card he wrote her was so beautiful, it had so much heart put into it even she could clearly see it plain as day. Winter had warned her about pushing out the wrong people and she choose not to listen. Now Jaune is missing or could really be dead, but she intends to bring him back if he is alive. Her thoughts roamed to the conversation she had 3 weeks ago with Ozpin.

 **Flashback**

Ozpin was as of currently was walking towards the dorm room of team RWBY. He swiftly entered the room and looked around and found who he was looking for. Weiss Schnee was on her bed, she obviously upset. Her face had tear marks running down her face, her hair was a mess and she was holding a card close to her. Ignoring the flowers and black mark in front of the door, he walked over to her and cleared his throat. She looked up to see him and started to sit herself up.

"Hello Headmaster..." She was looking down, Ozpin knew he needed to choose his words carefully.

"Greetings Miss Schnee, I'm afraid I have to speak with you about the current incident, I would like your cooperation on this if you please." Weiss only nodded her head lightly without a word. "I have been informed you are in possession of a new dust formation, it's affect were yet to be discovered and it was this crystal you used on Mr. Arc before his disappearance?" Weiss jolted her head up.

"With all due respect Headmaster, Jaune is ...he's.."

"Dead?" Ozpin finished her sentence before moving his head over to his scroll. "Quite possibly Miss. Schnee he may be, but take a look."Handing over his Scroll to Weiss she wiped her eyes from any loose tears and looked towards where Opzin as pointed. It was Jaune's student icon, along with other students had the basic information and aura bars next to each student. Everyone she could see were in the safe zone for their aura. Looking at Jaune he had an extended aura bar compared to the other students but it was blank, above it was in red text saying "out of range". "If Mr. arc were to be dead the bar would have been gone and a notification informing me of his death would have shown itself. The scrolls the school have are much different then one a huntsmen or huntress would have. You see, these scrolls were designed with safeguards and other safety protocols in place. One of these is a protocol for the scroll's destruction. Should a scroll be destroyed, a signal is sent out to alert both staff and other huntsmen in range, the staff gets a message of the scroll's destruction and last known location, professionals in the area get a message of huntsmen in danger along with the last known location of their scroll signal. Since that has not happen it sets 2 scenarios, 1 is that he is simply out of range from the CCT Tower. This could mean he outside the kingdoms walls. Meaning he's in Grimm territory and would not survive, well I guess that would mean he's dead but we have no idea nor would we find a body. The second scenario is that he did in fact die and the scroll's destruction protocol failed, he could very well be in: heaven, hell, purgatory, or any other place religions say a person go after their death." More tears ran down the face of the girl as she was gonna hide her face into her pillow to muffle her wails as Ozpin spoke again. "But, I feel that I need to ask the person responsible. So Miss Schnee, I ask you now, do you think Jaune Arc is dead?" Weiss stopped her crying an looked up to the Headmaster. Raising an eyebrow he asked again."Do you think he is dead?"

 **Flashback ends**

Weiss shook away of any bad ideas and pushed negative emotions away from her mind. She couldn't tell why but she had said 'no' to Ozpin. She had a feeling he was still alive... something at the back of her head said that he was still living. Putting on a determined face she walked faster towards the bullhead stations. If Jaune is alive, she will find him, and bring him home.

 **Back to Germany**

Jaune just stared at group of soldiers. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Mr. Hartmann, his face serious with a grim look.

 _ **"Jaune! We need to hurry and hide you."**_ Jaune was dragged back towards the Hartmann barn. Jaune tried to speak before he was cut off by William. **_"This country doesn't need another war nor does it need to kill off more men. Jaune a young man like you shouldn't go through what many others have. Now quickly hide in the hay!"_ ** William shoved Jaune into the hay and started to rapidly cover Jaune inside the hay pile of the barn. He couldn't see but he could hear.

 ** _" Sir! Mind to explain what your doing?"_ ** A strong voice rang through, William gasped and before anything else could be heard from him the unknown voice spoke again. _**"You wouldn't happening to be hiding anything would you?"**_

 **Hey guys killerbeats here with CH 3 of Seeking home. Hope you didn't wait as long as before.**

 **Sorry if i don't make these faster but life is something that doesn't like me to have time to write a lot so I cram in what I can**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **KILLERBEATS OUT**


	4. How bad could it be?

**YO KILLERBEATS HERE WITH CH 4**

 **SO nice to hear all the positive feedback.**

 **So a reason for delay on this one is I had a bad case of an ingrown toenail, not pretty. I tried so many home remedies with little to no progress. So went to my doc, the guy said it needed to go so there. Never felt better but that left me mostly bedridden by my parents. So I like relaxing doing nothing as much as the next guy but I got a story to write and school to deal with so yea. Just giving a little insight to whats been happening.**

 **So some good news. I got a new phone! Now your wondering why you should care... Well simple. I like to write when I go out with family and have nothing to do in the car. REALLY helps me make stuff faster. And I then need to go back to reread and make sure my grammar is fixed. I don't have a beta reader so I gotta find my errors.**

 **Some bad news (not for you if this is the only story you read from me) I decided to stop writing High School DXZ for a time. I have more ideas for this story and could work better with seeking home so sorry to anyone who reads my other work. I might remake it later but for now I just can't work on it.**

 **Anyways to answer a few reviews**

 **Guest 1: I will have to find time to find and read the book, thanks for the suggestion**

 **Guest 2: I guess you could say my brain is ahead, I'll make sure to try not to do that.**

 **Guest 3** **: Don't worry Jaune will get back. When? You'll find out...**

 **Dethcat: We'll see if he goes up in rank.**

 **Firemission: Well I understand what you mean by Jaune being like him but there's a few things off**

 **danzindodeek: Please bare with me I will do my best to fix my errors before publishing. Thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Remember!**

 **Me talking**

Normal story text

 _ **" someone** speaking in German"_

"Someone speaking from RWBY"

 **Now then with that out of the way**

 **ON WITH THE SH... wait better yet**

 _ **EIN MIT DER ZEIGEN!**_

William Hartmann turned around to be greeted to the sight of a Luger pistol being pointed in his direction. The veteran got a good look at the officer. He didn't appear older then himself but was not too young either. The pistol it self was worn. It was clear this officer was both a veteran like himself and he knew what killing was. Had it been a someone new he they would be hesitant with the gun. He blinked when the officer moved closer and repeated his words.

 _ **"I said! You wouldn't be hiding anything would you?"**_ Hartman gulped, he felt sweat start to form on his brows. He needed to think and fast.

 _ **"Why no! I am merely getting the hay ready to feed my cattle. Forgive me for not being outside for you arrive but I heard a something strange and thought I'd make sure there wasn't a thief."**_ To William's relief the officer seemed to accept it.

 _ **"Problems with thieves? Has events like these happen often?"**_ Lowering the Luger pistol back into his hostler he began to survey the barn.

 _ **"Well we had more appear around the times of harvest, they manage to take a few crops. Nothing too important like our cattle. Jaune, a young man normally keeps an eye out for them."**_ William spoke slowly, he had to make a story good enough for them to believe.

 _ **"A young lad you say? Well when we arrived we were requesting able men to enlist. Yet before entering here I saw no one like that. So I ask now then, do you know of his whereabouts?"**_ Before an answer could be given. A groan from a pile of hay was heard. The officer pulled out his gun again pointing it to the source of the noise. **_"If anyone is in there step out now!_ " **To his surprise a mop of golden blonde hair popped out of a hay pile. The man he spoke with quickly run to aid the boy. The officer put is pistol away again and went to aid them both. The boy started to cough and moved his hand to the back of his head.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ The boy stood up and was way taller then both men. He looked to the officer and the deep blue eyes were wide. The officer also had a similar face

 _ **"Tall...Blonde hair...blue eyes..."**_ It was the ideally appearance for the perfect Aryan, the image made from the Fuhrer.

 _ **"I'm sorry Minster Hartmann, I was fixing the barn like you ask me to. When I finished I heard a sound thought it was another thief but it was just the cattle... I must've lost my footing and hit my head or something..."** Jaune turned to the officer. **"I'm sorry sir, my name is Jaune Arc. How may I help you?"**_ The officer shook his head and looked to address William.

 _ **"Am I right to assume this is the young lad you were talking about?"**_ William had a sad look in his eyes, the poor boy's fate was sealed. He could only hope Jaune would forgive him. He gave a nod and the Officer smiled. _ **"My boy, how old are you?"**_ Jaune looked to the officer and took a better notice the green jacket with pockets on both his chest and his sides, along with all sorts of badges and symbols unknown to him. If they were to be similar to Atlas' uniform this man was a high ranking person. He straightened himself and noticed he stood well over the man a good few inches.

 _ **"Umm..I have turned 18 well over a few months ago sir."**_ The officer's smile grew wider and he extended his hand to Jaune in a motion to shake. Jaune took and and gave a nervous smile.

 ** _"My name is Kaspar Wexler, I am an Oberst(Colonel) of the proud Wehrmacht. And today is your lucky day. I have come looking for recruits to train and protect our proud nation of Germany! With the leadership of our Fuhrer we shall overcome this shadow that our enemies have placed our nation in and seek the light of victory and prosperity!"_ ** Jaune couldn't help but smile at the man's pride of his country. How he spoke reminded him so much of Port. _**"Now then, I now ask you to please bring your belongings and accompany my unit to take you to our encampment and train you."**_ Jaune froze, it sounded more of a polite demand, he had no choice really. He had to play his cards right to at the very least make sure the town with stays ok without him.

 _ **"I will happily go with you sir, but I have one request before I go."**_ The Oberst raised an eyebrow but shook his head to allow Jaune his request. _**"I would like to make sure the town is properly safe from theft and other problems I took care of while I am gone. If it wouldn't bother you sir.."**_ The officer started to think about it. He had a light grin and started to head for the door.

 _ **"Ok, I will ensure your request is met, now please come so we may collect your belongings and take you to camp for training."**_ Jaune let of a sigh of relief, he looked to William who wouldn't dare look Jaune in the face.

 _ **"Don't worry sir, I will be just fine. Now I'm sorry but looks like this is when we part paths. Goodbye Mr. Hartmann, I'll be sure to come back after this is over."**_ Jaune left the barn and went towards the house of Miss Essen's home. The old lady who, when he came back after his emotional ride in the forest, was the first person to help him. Hell, she taught him all the needs to know here. He opened the door and went to his room. He didn't have much luckily. Under his bed he pulled out his sword and shield, Crocea Mors. He never stopped training with it but weirdly enough didn't deem the dangers of this place enough to have his sword strapped on him 24/7. 'Ha! Wonder how Ruby and the gang would react to that. Pyrrha would scold me along with Ren and Nora, Ruby would go on about something to do with weapons then something about her own "baby", Yang some corny pun, Blake... well I don't know what she'll say, Weiss would...' His thoughts halted at the thoughts of Weiss, He gripped the handle of Crocea Mors tighter. To say Jaune was over Weiss doing this was a very off. Should he have been brought back in the first few months he felt he would have stabbed her with Crocea Mors, now he'll just smash her face in with the shield. Grabbing what was left of his stuff, a simple pocket watch given to him by Ms. Essen as a gift for his birthday, and a knife he used to skin the cattle. With all that he strapped his sword to his side and started for the exit. Once out he saw Miss Essen along with the others of the town looking at him. The officer's unit was still at the path. He walked over to the old women, her gray hair flowing smoothly down to her shoulders, and her eyes a shade of blue lighter then Jaune's. No words were spoken but a hug was exchanged between the two. After he accopanied the officer heading over to the unit of men. He turned to the townspeople and waved a goodbye. Some waved back, others called out their goodbyes and thanks. Jaune now joining the other men he was lead to the other men they have picked up on their path, some older and most young. He couldn't understand nor did he care about the differece of their ages. For the meanwhile this was his home, and he will damn well try to help the people here. Joining home was the last thing on his mind, with everything he's heard Jaune felt he should go and make a difference.

 _ **"Now then men!"**_ The Oberst spoke, all the man stood in attention. _ **"I need a squad of 20 men and Ober gefreiter(Corporal) Timon Roehr front and center now!"**_ 20 men from the unit moved forward and awaited the next orders in the front was the Ober gefreiter. The Oberst came closer to and spoke to the man's ear. After a nod and salute both moved away. The squad moved toward the town and went to an empty plain to set up encampment. With that the Oberst order the unit left to march and Jaune followedalong with the other drafted men.

 **Few hours later..**

The unit stopped as the sun was giving way to the moon. The camp was spread out along the path way. One side was filled with most of the soldiers, the other side had the remainder of the troops and the drafted men. Jaune laid down in on a blanket given out to him by the troops. He looked up to the sky looking at the stars wondering how the town was so far. He wasn't too worried now considering how many troops stayed.

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **"Sorry to bother you Sir."**_ Timon spoke to Veit Hering, a friend to William, Timon at the moment was ordered to investigate each home here once the unit was long enough gone. _ **"Umm do you mind if pointing me in which direction we could go to get water. Some of my boys canteens are running low and we wish to know where to refill."**_ Veit, an elder gentlemen adjusted his robe and went to for a lantern inside his home, letting in Timon he came back with what he went to acquire. Timon before departing took notice of a dress shirt, really it was nothing special, till his eyes landed on a certain piece on it. A star, simple yellow cloth in the shape of a 6 pointed star. Timon had a starting point for part of his task, now for the bait. _**"So are you also Jewish?"**_ Veit shown no hesitation at the question.

 _ **"You'll be glad to know most of the people are here, only Ms. Essen, the women who took care of the lad you drafted, and a few others aren't. If you would like to know why we don't wear the star on us, well we don't leave the town so theirs no point of having it on all the time. Now you'll be glad to hear we have a well here. Feel free to refill the canteens of your men here. Is that all you need?"**_ Timon nodded and began to collect water. _**"Then I bid you a goodnight."**_ The Ober gefreiter smiled darkly, the words of his commander ringing in his ears.

 _ **"Should you find any Jews, make sure their are taken to the camps. Many of these vermin are still in our proud nation. I trust you will do well to clean them out?"**_

 **Yo guys killerbeats back.**

 **Hope you like this chapter of Seeking home**

 **As you know this is my only story left, so I should start pushing these out more, so good for you!**

 **DON'T forget to favorite, follow, and review. Also feel free to pm if you liked**

 **Killerbeats signing off!**


	5. Training begins and Solutions found

**Yo Killerbeats once again!**

 **Here with Chapter 5!**

 **Most writers I think wouldn't say this but I will. Thank you critics/history buffs for pointing out some errors. Many of you pointed out that in 1938 the Emigration Phase was still around. But(and this is not me saying fuck off, just trying to ease things peacefully) the story is currently 1939, he arrived in 1938. I take some fault for this though, I didn't write a specific date so I will take that as my fault. Also I did mention it was almost 8 months or 230 days that have passed. Rainfall was also a thing in Chapter 2, rain crosses off winter, fall from what I read is very humid and moist, summer is hot and has lots of rainy days, and Spring is suppose to be the best time for the country with sunny days and the whole "spring" stuff. So using what I have read, It would make sense for timeline wise that ch 2 took place around late August and early September. 230 Days later it would be around mid may if I do my math correctly. So still not close to invasion of Poland so yea my error. Just wanted to clear up the whole timeline thing. That and the main reason for the who end line was just for sinister vibes.**

 **Now for some of you expecting a desert fox vibe. I see why but looking into some sources I feel Jaune could have some aspects of Erwin, but also I feel Jaune would be given some vibes of Jack Churchill. Look him up and tell me what you think.**

 **Well hopefully With things established I won't slip up again. SO sit back, enjoy some potato pancakes or pretzels with some nice cold schnapps.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF RWBY**

 **EIN MIT DER ZEIGEN!**

 **May 23, 1939**

Jaune awoke to the sound a shout echoing from his bed. He slowly rubbed his eyes awake as he looked around. After a few days marching they arrived to the location of their training camps. He was greeted by many friendly faces, he was surprised how nicely they were treating him. Afterwards he was given a ration of soup and freshly made bread, food here was still not as good as food he's eaten at Beacon but it was still filling. Deciding to turn in early after he was given his uniform he'd be wearing, he was glad he did considering that once he stood up he looked outside to see the sun was barley rising. Pulling up his pants, he looked at the dark green jacket on his bed and began to get into it. After getting dressed he looked over to where he set his sword ,he decided to strap his weapon on his hip, something just didn't feel right about leaving it alone. Heading over to the flat fields he was greeted with the fresh 'spring' smell of the near by foliage. The buildings near by were quite and the mess hall looked to be closed. There wasn't much activity at the time. Only a few drill instructors from what Jaune could tell. He had about a good amount of time before training would begin so walking over to some supply crates he pulled out his scroll, opening the camera he began to record.

"Umm, hey guys. It's me again, yea it's been a few day's since I made a video but it's all for good reason. I bet your wondering of the get up huh? Well I could safely say I am now a _**Schuzte**_ **(Private)** of the German army. So yea, I know I said I'll try to avoid this if I could, but from what I hear. War is coming and it will happen soon, so I really can't avoid it. Well I also might not do another video due to training, so this is goodbye for now." Waving to the camera he stopped the recording. Pocketing the scroll he went back to the facility to the sight of the rest of the men all walking out. Joining the group he began to stretch out his limps, learning this from all the times he trained with Pyrrha.

'Always stretch before a workout! You'll thank me later' Juane smiled hearing her words. A few other guys around his age must've thought he had the right idea cause soon enough they started doing the same thing. Once he was done he made sure that his sword was strapped on correctly. Wouldn't want it to fall off during training. Tightening the strap he was approached by a man around the same height. He had a full bread with short black hair to accompany it. Looking at the sword he gave a mischievous grin.

 _ **"What's with the sword? I don't know if you know this kid, but this is an army. Not some place to pretend play knight."**_ Jaune looked to the man and then went back securing all of his gear. Said man didn't look pleased and went to grab Jaune by the collar. _**"Listen hear you you little brat, when your elder speaks to you, you pay attention."** _ Jaune only smiled and began to speak.

 _ **"I did pay attention, I didn't like what your were saying, end of story."**_ Some of the other men started to circle around them, like a bunch of school kids looking at the beginning of a fight, only for it to be ended by the instructor before a punch could be thrown.

 _ **"Wise guy huh? Well see if you like this."**_ Rearing his fist back, Jaune waited for the fist to move forward till the tension was broken due to a gunshot. Everyone looked to the source and their was a man dressed in an officers wear's. Everyone soon moved to positioned themselves and saluted to the man. He didn't look amused at the little fight beginning at all. Straight away he walked over to the man from before who was ready to throw the punch. Few words were being exchanged, the officer being stoic while the man looking like he'll faint.

 _ **"Name boy?"**_

 _ **"Hans Steinheil, sir"**_

 _ **"And would you care to explain what you were doing, Hans?"**_

 _ **"I...I was telling a kid that this isn't a place to play knight , sir!"**_ Rising an eyebrow and turned to Jaune.

 _ **"You boy! Front and center!"** _ Jaune moved forward, He saluted the officer.

 _ **"Sir!"**_

 _ **"Is that your sword boy?"**_

 _ **"Sir yes sir!"**_

 _ **"Where did you get a sword like that?"**_

 _ **"Sir it was passed down from my father and from his father before him! Sir"**_ The officer smiled at this.

 _ **"If it's an heirloom like you say, does it have a name?"**_

 _ **"Crocea Mors"**_ The man nodded and motioned for Jaune to return to his position. Now standing before all his men, he adorned a face of plain stoic.

 _ **"Alright men! Listen up and listen well! Today marks the first day of training, from this point on you will delicate every moment of your time here to serving our nation with your utmost best! I am tasked to over look your training, you may address me as Major David Rader!(I looked it up and turns out it's the what we use) Now to begin, I need to get you to tiptop condition! Now get down and give me 50!"**_ With a quick 'Sir yes sir!' All the men began their exercises. No surprise to the major was that some of the men struggled, other started out strong. One person stood out and manged to start fast and kept his pace, the major eyed the lad he just finished talking to. He smiled with pride, his fuhrer spoke of the master race. Now before his eyes, his leaders words were taking form on this one recruit. Soon after all the men manged to finish, most groaning from the pain starting in their muscles. _**"Good, now I want you all to run 10 laps around the area, those who fail to complete this will go hungry for the morning. Now begin!"**_ Starting the run many men started out in a sprint, the thought of no food driving them to move fast. Similar to the push ups, a strong start with most of the men finishing the first 2 to 3 laps no problem, others played smart and jogged to save energy. Once again, one recruit was ahead of the rest. The Aryan was running strong the whole way around, 5,6,7,8,9. After the 10th lap he stood in front of the major and Saluted.

 _ **"Sir I finished my laps, sir!"**_ The major walked over to the boy slowly clapping.

 _ **"What's your name son?"**_

 _ **"Jaune Arc sir!"**_ The major nodded then turned his back to the recruit.

 _ **"I like how your starting**_ ** _recruit, keep this up and you just might make Ober gefreiter (Corporal) once training is through. Now go on to the mess hall, should be open by now. Enjoy a meal before the others will join you, after that prepare for weapons training. That is all."_** A final Salute and Jaune headed for the mess hall.

 **In the world of Remnant**

Downtown Vale was rather quite in the business district as the moon was shining down with it's sliver glow. In one particular building one Schnee Heiress was sound asleep on a table near scattered paper work all filled with dust combinations and others of results from past combinations. A digital clock was near the other end of the table with bright red numbers showing it to be a bit after midnight. A figure was seen moving close to the Sleeping Schnee, ever so slowly they extended their arms and set a blanket over Weiss. After that they walked over to a different room, feeling a rumble from their lab coat they lit a cigar and reached inside their pocket to answer the scroll they had.

"Hello Ozpin how are you? How may I help you tonight?" The scroll's light revealed a women with dark brown hair in a total mess, she had some dark bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep. Overall she looked tried but amused to see the stern looking headmaster with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Miss Muroto, I am quite fine, as for my call. I want to know how my student is at the moment as she has not returned to her dorm room and her teammates are concerned for her. Is she with you?" Opzin spoke as Muroto let out a yawn in response. His brown eye lightened up a bit at her obvious sleep deprived state."Tho, I should also ask how you are doing, you have been getting sleep these past few days right?" The dust scientist nods off to his question. She then pointed a thump to the door she have entered from.

"Little Huntress is currently sound asleep and exhausted. She has been non stop at this little project for awhile. So do not worry, I'll have her back to her teammates tomorrow. ~It Friday after all~" Singing the last bit she put on a little smirk."As for me~ I have been good, sleep is a luxury I can't afford to have. **(** **Review if you agree)** But of I don't need it too much thanks to the little miracle you hold in your hand. " Ozpin looked down to see his mug of coffee, smiling at this he nodded his head in agreement."But I must say, you drink so much but I see you get sleep more then I do. Perhaps you should cut back or..." A devious grin painted itself of the face of the researcher when the headmaster reacted to the words 'cut back' and adorned a face of horror when she started to mention a alternative.

"No... your not talking about the monster that is..."

"Decaf..." Ozpin's eyes were filled with fury as he set down his mug. Muroto was laughing at his reaction with glee.

"That is not coffee! It is a cheap impostor that should not be allowed to roam the stores of our world!"

"Jeez, Ozzy it's a joke. Anyways I need to keep working on some factors of this project. I need to ensure these are covered or the results would not be in our favor. Goodnight." Ending the call on her scroll her face changed from delight to a more serious expression. Taking a puff of the cigar she let the smoke inhaled relax her system till she needed to exhale the smoked for needed oxygen. After a while she spoke her thought aloud to no one in particular. "So this dust opens a portal to somewhere and takes anything hit by it. Even if we could get the combination of dust required to recreate the results and reverse engineer it to do the opposite and pull back what it took, I don't have a potent energy source to handle or even open a portal... and if I can open one the amount of dust to keep it powered is too much from any equipment I have and there's a chance it wouldn't be stable to work. Unless..." As if hit by an electric current she jolted up. "Unless I have someone to open the portal! It would be possible for someone with that semblance to maintain the portal in stable conditions and with the dust we could effectively increase the chance of success by 30 percent!" Her thought soon were focus on a person with long black hair and crimson eyes."I guess it's time to call in a favor!" With Glee the women began to look through her scroll. Finding the number she dialed it and waited the person on the other line to pick up. To her dismay the scroll responded with a short 'This number is not available' Pouting she said in a quite whisper. "If that's the game little Raven, then lets play." She then went to her room and began to pack for her manhunt, or in this case bird-watch.

 **Hey guys Killerbeats here with Ch 5 of Seeking home. I hope you enjoy it and are pleased with my work.**

 **Now I don't really have anything to say BUT, if you liked it please favorite, follow, and review. Don't forget to also share this with your friends. Anyways..**

 **Killerbeats SIGNING OFF**


	6. Remnant

**Yo guys! Killerbeats here with Chapter 6 of Seeking home!**

 **It means a lot to me that only a few minutes after updating the story my phone is already buzzing with notifications of people following and favoring the story.**

 **As a crazy Australasian man with a peg leg and grenade launcher made from scrap once said..**

 **"Brings a tear to me eye"(Junk Rat)**

 **Anyways, I have said before this is my only story but my my brain being in my head, I have so many other ideas flowing through my thoughts and some for our good old knight and thanks to reading other works like Rwby mafia (kingxana0 keep up that great stuff!) for example, I just get hit with so many ideas of stories. So I guess the only question to ask myself is if I should try to make a story of these ideas. I don't know yet so don't put to much into this.**

 **Now reviews!**

 **8-bit Pirate : Well that all depends on where I take Jaune to the war but I will put thought into you comment.**

 **Frank Horrigan: God damn I know I can't do that! You my friend are a machine to be able to do that**

 **I want to die69: Thanks man and I will**

 **Firestorm808: Thanks for the comment now to answer your other things. Yes I did down play the reaction of both Team RWBY and PNR. I will try to display in better detail the aftermath in this chapter and fill in the plot holes I left.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Yes, yes he is.**

 **TheShadowOfZama: Yes I have found your reviews helpful. So you have my gratitude. As for Remnant yes I have not gave it much attention and I plan to fix that. As for war time events, I taken your imput and taken thoughts to just how I'm gonna play this out, so thanks again.**

 **The** **communist Banana: That will be said once the story reaches that point. So please wait.**

 **Derone97: I'm glad your really enjoying this and I will continue to try and please.**

 **Cloth Slayer: Glad you enjoy the story, as for how our Knight will be. Don't worry, I got ya covered.**

 **Guest 1: Well to be honest I borrowed this summery from Roach10302, I would have to give it some thought but I'll see about editing it. Thanks for the compliment and if their's anything off about my research don't be afraid to correct me.**

 **Guest 2: Yes you make a good point with what you said. I'll be sure to do some more research into that thanks.**

 **Guest 3: Finally! Someone Agrees!**

 **Now with Reviews done a little note, this chapter will mostly be based in Remnant and is meant to fill in you lovely readers on some plot holes I didn't notice till Firestorm pointed them out and well.. Plot holes simply cannot do for me. As an avid reader I don't like plot holes either so I won't be leaving some in my story.**

 _ **EIN MIT DER ZEIGEN!**_

 **Down Town Vale**

Weiss Schnee was slowly coming to as the sun's ray suddenly washed over her. Her eyes shut tighter in a futile attempt to block out the light. A few moments after she opened her eyes slowly and began to rise from her seat, using her hand to cover her eyes from direct sunlight she observed her surroundings, she was still in the lab and took notice after looking to the source of light that Miss Muroto was next to some blinds. Once her eyes adjusted to the change of light she let out a yawn before speaking.

"Morning Miss Muroto, I must've overstayed my welcome. I'm sorry for the inconven..." With her brain starting up it's normal function, she took notice of the women's attire. She was wearing what would be an explorers gear if it wasn't all black, there was some color of white here and there but overall it looked like some Grimm costume. "Umm what's with the rather strange attire?" Sumire Muroto looked down and adorned a grin.

"Well little huntress, while you were asleep. I took time to investigative just how we are gonna get our little project to work." Weiss perked up at this and quickly stood up and walked over to the older lady.

"And what did you find?" The question it self sounded wary from the voice of Weiss, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sumire. She looked at the girl and it was clear to see just what see was feeling. 'Hoping for the best but expecting the worse' was the only thing that came to mind.

"Well for one, even if we could find the needed amount and combination of the dust and find a way to reverse it's affect. We have no clear power source to even try to open a 'portal' much less substance it if we can't even open it." Weiss started to deflate at her words. Ignoring the girl's growing sadness she continued on."I was stuck on this problem for a while till I came to realize that we just need something or someone to help with the jump start and then we'd be set. See in most things energy related, the amount of energy needed to start up something requires more than the amount of energy needed to keep it going. Afterwards the needed energy is considerably less and manageable, meaning once we open the portal, the amount of power needed keep it open is less then what we started with. Don't get too excited Weiss, the amount needed to keep it going is still vast and we'll need to ensure that it won't overload or short circuit. Taking this into account, I have an idea on just how to do this. I have a person in mind to help, but I couldn't contact her via Scroll call so I must go and speak to her myself." Weiss herself found some hope in the lasts word of her explanation.

" Wait, so I understand the going to speak with them but... how does that explain the get up?"

"Well, this person doesn't 'admire' the city life too much, she prefers that whole "Survival of the Fittest" stuff." Air quoting the term she frowned. "She has a twisted view on life really, it makes sense, but to a person like you or me, we see her view on life as brutal, barbaric, and a ray of other negative words. She just isn't piratical to how things are now. Oh me I'm getting on topic again~" Knocking her fist against her head in a joking manner she cleared her throat." Ok the reason for why I am dressed in a Grimm looking costume is that where she lives is full of Grimm, I gotta give it to those boys in Grimm studies and research. They discovered that with looking like a Grimm and a sort of essence of Grimm to give you the odor, you can blend in with them." To add more to what she said. She handed Weiss a vial with a black looking liquid. "Take a whiff of it." Weiss did a double take and was gonna give it back, her curiosity overpowered her and she decided to smell.

"... What the..?" She decided to smell again, Nothing..."I can't smell anything.." Handing back the vial Sumire, Weiss was still puzzled.

"The human nose, and faunus for that matter wouldn't be able to smell this. Grimm produce a sort of pheromone like other animals, we can't smell it but they can. Given the look and the smell you can walk around grim, the younger ones would flat out walk past you while older and smarter grim would be put off by it, as long as you don't act in a strange manner, you'll be alright. It's how Grimm researchers studied Grimm, considering that they die in captivity. They needed a different way to learn. So what better way to learn them then to observe them? So over time they found the best way to observe them is to look like them, most Grimm lack intelligence so this way was the safest and easiest to use."

"Wouldn't it be easier for a bullhead to take you?" 'Really' Weiss thought, why take the risk and trouble to dress up and put of some odorless Grimm stuff just to head somewhere? The logic of that is so obscured.

"Well... last time I took a bullhead... it didn't go to well..." Sumire shuddered remembering last time she went to visit Raven." To put it simple, I don't want to be shot at again."

"Wait, why would you go back if the first time they intended to harm you? Wait why would a settlement shoot an incoming bullhead anyways?!" Something was very off about that. "Miss Muroto, just where exactly does your friend live? Better yet who is your friend? I'm sure I could use some of my resources to get them rather then risk yourself." It all sounded so fishy, and should it be as bad as it sounds, Weiss doesn't want the only other person who can help her get injured or worst, killed.

"Yea no, you see little heiress. This person would kill whoever you send, annoyingly enough. If she's gonna help I need to go there in person." Extending her hand she grabbed a brown leather cigar case. Opening it she took out a cigar and the cutter, cutting one of the edges she put away the cutter and lit it. Taking a small puff and turned to the Heiress."Don't worry I'll be fine. It sounds bad but rest assure I won't be in danger." With a quick one look over her gear she tightened her straps and motioned for the door. "So in the meanwhile, you can't be here till I get back, now lets go." Weiss tensed up and felt her legs suddenly get heavier.

"Ummm... Are you sure? In the time you go and comeback I could do more experiments and percentages of the dust to find the combinations we need. I could also start setting up the testing area for ..." Sumire cut off Weiss from saying anymore.

"Ok, care to explain the whole little"Stay at this place as long as I can" thing? I know you wanna finish this quickly but I also have a life outside this project and having someone here all the time cuts into my personal things. So what's up?"

Weiss fidgeted for a second and looked at the table and picked up the papers she was working the night before. "It's hard to be near Beacon, my friends, and my teammates. Despite them not blaming me that much now. At first the remainder of team (J)NPR resented me by within the month they started to speak to me again. It was their teammate Ren who ,after hearing what happened from my teammates, manged to get them to calm down. Still I could see in the other two members eyes, Nora and Pyhrra, an anger hidden behind soft eyes and a calm smile. Ren, when Ren is hard to read when his face and tone he uses for me does not convey emotions." Rubbing her temples she lets out a tried sigh."Being around them is a constant reminder of my mistake. It hard being near them without my mind going back to that day...Then there is my own team. All in all my partner Ruby was the closest to him, to Jaune. And we knew him through her, he laughed at the god awful jokes made by my friend Yang and shared the same desire to become a hero as Ruby. Blake found him to be a nice person, someone she admired for his kind spirit and selfless demeanor. At the time I judged him, solely on the fact he tried to get my affection. I mistreated him and always turned down any attempt he did to flirt with me harshly. I was a real bitch to him." The scientist raised a brow at the foul language that was used."There's no sugar coating it, while most people would give a simple "no" I went above and made needless insults and gestures. Looking back at it, I was acting like the person I wanted to avoid becoming."

"And who would that be?"

"My father, it's a joke really" shaking her hand slowly she let out a weak laugh." I left for beacon to escape his controlling grip and avoid becoming just like him. And yet here I acted just like he would. And before you say anymore, Jaune is the the only reason I say this. He was a wake up call for me. Showing me just how little I really changed." Looking over to Sumire she saw the older woman was drifting off. Well she saw she was being glared at by Weiss she rolled her eyes.

"Alright listen kid, you fucked up and now you gotta live with it. Sure it sounds bad but it won't help to beat yourself to death over it." God how Sumire hated needless drama, it was also worst at teens when every little thing is something 'super' important and made a big deal." If everyone who's ever done something bad just up ended their whole life to fix it then what's the point in living? What you need is help, closure, support or what ever it is you call that bullshit. You need to be with your team cause like it or not, this might work of fail. And if it fails are you just gonna stop your life here? Your team will heal too, it's human nature, but if you let it still affect you like this, then you will never recover or give the opportunity to recover to other people cause you still act the same. So simply, nut up and get over it, and before you say I suck at giving advice. Im a scientist, not one of those life advice people. Now let's leave cause the sooner I go on this trip the sooner I get back. So take this time to mend what you've been putting off." Getting up and motioning to the door Sumire watched as the Heiress slowly moved up, and with her head hung low she started to head towards the door. Once she exited the door she moved towards the stairs of the complex and went outside. The sun now brighter in her eyes outside then when she was inside. Shielding her face she made way towards what she assumed was a coffee shop in the distance. Before she had a chance to check her pockets for any lein she was tackled to the ground. Ready to yell at the imbecile who was on top of her she looked up to meet lilac eyes.

"Hiya Weiss! Boy you sure look worst for wear." One Yang XiaoLong was smiling while looking down at the stunned Schnee.

"Yang? What are you doing here?"

"Well, our leader has decided that we need to settle this problem once and for all. So as of today were went out to look for you wherever you may have been. And here will are now. Might I add, you also look like shit." Weiss gave a small glare to yang and processed to get up. "We understand from Ozpin that you've been trying to find a way to get Jaune back." Yang then took hold of Weiss' shoulders and gripped them tightly. "But that doesn't excuse you from basically being gone all the time! I mean come on Weiss! As much as it sucks, Jaune is gone for the time being till you found a solution but with how you've been it's like you disappeared with him!" Yang's eyes were red for a bit before going back to normal. "We're team RWBY and we can't move forward without our Weisscream." Weiss looked down in shame from Yang's outburst, the words hurt no doubt but she knew its gonna be something needed to be gone through if she's gonna come back go her team after the time of absence. Looking towards Yang she was met with a grin. "Now will you come along with me? Or will I have to use force?" Cracking her knuckles for added effect she awaited the answer. Weiss gave an amused look and rolled her eyes.

"Force won't be necessary, I have a lot to make up for and being gone won't fix my problems. I'm sorry Yang for the trouble I made. Now let's meet the other two, I have words for you three to hear." Yang's grin widen as she pulled out her scroll, a quick text and she motioned for Weiss yo head towards the station to beacon. Weiss nervously made her way behind Yang, she had lots to makeup for, first if all being. Reuniting with her team.

 **Later in Team RWBY's dorm**

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all sitting on Blake's bed looking at Weiss. Ruby's face mixed of anger, joy, and concern at her partner. Blake was more concerned then angered. Yang was surprisingly holding a neutral face. Weiss her self was trying her best to steel her resolve. Clearing her thought she caught the attention of all three.

"I ask for your forgiveness first of all, the guilt of my actions consumed my mind and all I could focus on was getting Jaune back. I was scared to see you all face to face." Weiss felt her eyes water, great now her resolve was cracking." Team (J)NPR, you girls. I felt so bad that I couldn't bare the thought of you all reminding me of my mistake. I was scared of the consequences that would arise, not of higher ups but from you guys. My time here hasn't been the longest but it's something I've enjoyed. I didn't want to lose the friends I made, the warm feeling of knowing people who treat you well. Not because of name or title, not to be in their good favor. No, treat then well because they are like everyone else." Tears dropped from her eyes freely as she tried to maintain her voice level." I felt that if I fixed the problem all is forgiven. That it would be as nothing happened. I was wrong, instead of fixing the problem I made it worse. I separated from those who cared for me and hurt them even more when they were already in pain. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Weiss was pulled into a hug by one Ruby Rose.

"Weiss calm down, we understand. But just because you are here apologizing doesn't mean your forgiven and all is forgotten." Weiss looked away clearly upset. Ruby moved back and spoke."You need to show us that you are sorry, by being here and trying to mend the strained relationships. I expect you to be in our team activities outside of school and confront Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. They also must know that you are trying to fix this. In the mean time.." Ruby pulled Weiss to Blake and Yang." You need to be chewed out by Yang and Blake next." Smiling she placed Weiss between said girls. Both who were wearing a face of mixed anger and happiness. Weiss looked at them both before wiping her tears away.

"I understand, please go ahead." She will get Jaune back, but she won't isolate herself from her team and friends again.

 **DownTown Vale, Near Wall** **Perimeter**

Sumire Muroto was one person who always liked a challenge when it came to her fields of study. This current project from the headmaster of beacon was certainly a big one. And with the reasons behind it being quite the motivation factor for her little helper. She really didn't mind Weiss in her work area but she knew what kind of trouble that breeds. So with rather poor words of encouragement she sent her off go fix other problems she felt needed to be addressed first before the completion of the project. Either way, it was the girl's problem. She will resolve it herself. Muroto has her own task at hand.

Finding a person like Raven is no easy job. Luckily finding her was the hardest part. A person like Raven isn't one to ask and not payback. The mere memory of their first encounter was something she couldn't forget. How could you forget the time someone held a blade to your throat? Yup... good times, either way she manged to make what Raven needed. And in return she got to live and if ever needed, a favor from her. What did she do? Well, not many people know expect for huntresses who learn about it the hard way. Aura, despite how amazing it may be, does not change pregnancy from that of a normal woman or more specific, the pains and dangers still apply to them. You'd think even with all the training and dangers being in that line of work would help them high a pain tolerance. The problem there is that aura is a thing that helps heal injuries and damage done by an outside force. Studies show that aura does not stop pains or damages that are natural in our biology. Which explains why when a huntress get her cherry popped it won't be fixed by aura. And in cases of pregnancy, a woman, huntress or not will still need time to rest and recover for a time to ensure that their bodies are ok and there isn't any hazard to their well being. As shocking as it may be to some people, there have been reports of huntresses who have died giving birth. Tho adding all that they've done, the chances are lower but it doesn't dismiss the fact that they could die from it. Raven was well aware of this and sought out to find a way to have a speedy recovery after she gave birth. When asked a reason she responded that she had more important things come up and that the father of the child has lost her interest. She planned to leave once she had the child and leaving without a word would provide to be the easiest way to do so. So Sumire, in 5 months time made a dust mixture that numbed the pains of her moving around and gave a kick start of energy for the body to use. She did leave out the part of once the dust has been processed through her body, the pains would come in full force and she would need to rest properly. It was honestly quite a project she had and it just goes to show that she knew how to use dust in ways that didn't involve weapons.

 _ **"Time**_ to cash in a favor. Hope she remembers me." Continuing down the path she could only imagine what could be of the missing student.

 **June 11 1939, Nazi Germany**

Major David Rader was currently over looking supplies the supplies on the encampment. Seeing everything was in order he moved back to his tent to see a slightly older man waiting. Further inspection showed a symbol of higher rank. The man turned to face the major and the major in turn saluted his superior.

 _ **"At ease Major, I believe your progression with the training of the troops is going well?"**_ Taking a seat he motioned for David to sit. Moving behind his desk he moved and took a seat.

 _ **"You would be correct Sir. Less then a month and the men have shown great strides in their training. Forgive me..."**_

 _ **"Obergruppenfuher Karl Pfeffer"**_

 _ **"Yes, Obergruppenfuher. I would like to ask what brings you here to the encampment. I would think you would be in the city maintaining order of the people"**_ Karl handed over some papers to the major who took them and began to inspect them.

 _ **" Well, I'm sure that I could allow you to select a few men once this put into motion. When would you expect to come again?"**_ The Obergrüppenfuher pondered this for a moment. Once his answer was found he stood up and moved his hand towards the major.

 _ **" I say we agree that somewhere in November or December for this interaction to occur."**_ With the conversation over both shook hands and the Obergruppenfuher started to head off to his path. Stopping for a moment his attention was caught but someone. Looking at the subject he saw the mop of blonde hair, with eyes moving down he saw a light skinned face adorned with blue eyes. The person was currently holding a VZ. 24 Rifle aim down a firing range. The man smirked and moved forwards towards his path. He smirked as he walked. The boy would be a nice addition to his unit.

 **HEY GUYS KILLERBEATS HERE**

 **Writer's block is the only thing I can say and I'm sorry. That and with my last year of high school I haven't found time to in between planing for college and school work to write. So I thank all you loyal readers for waiting. I made this chapter longer and plan to makes these longer as to well, to at least make the wait worth it. So with that I hope you enjoy.**

 **KILLERBEATS SIGNING OFF**


End file.
